Legacy of Avalar: Hali
by Voalan
Summary: It has been 50 years since Malefor's downfall and all has been well. The era of peace expected to last at least a thousand years more, but it is cut short as the arrival of the new generation of dragons brings forth a special one. This one youngling being the daughter of the legendary heroes Spyro and Cynder.
1. Prologue

**Greetings to all! This is my very first fanfiction so I'd appreciate any feedback you are able to give me about it. This chapter is rather short as it is just the prologue chapter and most of you know the story from TLoS:DotD ending but thought I'd throw it in there anyways. The chapters will grow in length as the story progresses but for now I will try to update weekly and I guarantee this isn't like any other Spyro fanfiction you have read! I have put many hours into the plot as well as the storyline and you will find it a very unique fanfiction. **

**Helpful criticism is of course welcome just no flames please! Be polite and respectful and I promise I will treat you with the utmost respect, many thanks and do hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Much to my dismay, I do not own any of the Legend of Spyro characters or any other characters for that matter in the series of any of the games, but do own my own OC's and ideas that will be present in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Prologue:

"You can not defeat me, I am eternal!" Malefor cried out into the chaos of the breaking world. The legendary heroes, Spyro and Cynder, seemed to be at the end of their tether. They were both weak from the extensive use of Convexiety and not looking like they could hold out much longer against the powerful Master, when something unexpected happened.

"Nooooo!" Malefor screamed as purple, shimmering figures appeared and took hold of him. With the combined force of all of them, they managed to drag him into the large purple core of the world where he was not seen again.

Spyro turned to Cynder and told her profusely to get herself to safety, yet she stayed with him. From that point on, he knew she was the one for him. Through thick and thin, she would forever be at his side. He got onto his hind legs and exerted the last of his energy he had in him, which was enough to stop the destruction of the world and piece it together once again, symbolizing the end of the war and the dawn to an age of peace.

The new Chronicler, Ignitus, sat in his study on the White Isle and opened a book, smiling as he flicked through the pages.

"Ah, there you two are. I had gotten worried for a minute," he said to himself through a smile. The page he was looking at was a picture of Spyro and Cynder unconscious, yet alive and well, out in the Valley of Avalar. The Chronicler continued on into both their books, to where a new chapter started on the same page for each of them. This particular chapter however, starts nearly fifty years after the time the war ended with Malefor's defeat. This chapter, held great importance to the new age. Such power in such a simple heading which would in time bring about many more chapters, these subsequent chapters have pages that would be written in many other dragon's books. This chapter was titled; "Hali."

On the day in the Year of the Dragon when all the eggs are expected to hatch, one couple in particular await in anticipation for their youngling to hatch. Just as the egg hatches and a small, pink snout pokes it's way through, the new parents Spyro and Cynder are filled with excitement and joy as they have finally started a family together which is symbolized by this young one.

"Hali," said Cynder, "we should name her Hali." From that point on, Hali grew up under the watchful eye of two of the greatest heroes the world has ever known. Her fate, and the fate of the entire world, already written by the person who foresaw this day and the days to pass after the misfortune of this new and happy family.


	2. Chapter 1: Ordinarily Busy

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I have been very busy with an art project but thankfully that's done. I'll make a scheduled day for updates as soon as I get more time on my hands.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Ordinarily Busy**

"Hali, time to get up. We're already running late!" sounded the voice of Cynder outside a dark pink door.

"Yeah yeah I'm getting ready as fast as I can!" replied the young dragon on the inside of the room, her high-pitched, teenage voice resonating around the room. Hali was a dragon that stood at 4 1/2 feet tall at the age of thirteen. She had a distinct dark pink colour in her scales whereas her wing membrane and underbelly was gold, much like her father's. Her horns were made of ivory, of which, stuck out at the top of her head - much like Spyro's horns - before they travel down along the side of her head until reaching her jaw line, taking after her mother of course. Hali's colour compliments her horns and her back spines rather well before reaching her silver tail spade. It's shape odd, even for a dragon's standards. It's shape is almost like a ninja star except the spikes are more focused on the tip and not evenly spaced out around it. Hali's eyes are a light, ocean blue colour which in all, compliments her looks.

"Come on Hali, we were supposed to be the first there already!" Yelled Spyro up from the staircase, clearly in a hurry by the tone of voice he was using.

"Alright alright!" Replied Hali in a slightly irritable voice as she sped down the stairs. Spyro was already walking out the door alongside Cynder. Hali sprinted out the door and came to a halt next to them as the family of three continued in a hurried walk. Hali looked at her parents in turn then sighed.

"Why should I go to this stupid thing anyways? It's not like I'm important in this meeting," she started. "Besides, aren't I too young to be in on this stuff and to listen?" Spyro just shook his head with a slightly amused look on his face, "Uncle Sparx couldn't babysit, and who said you were going inside with us?" he said. Cynder chuckled as she saw Hali's expression.

"Seriously? You guys rushed me out the house so I can go and sit outside the Temple's main chamber whilst you and a bunch of old dragons talk random rubbish to each other!?" Hali said loudly. Cynder gave her a stern look and scolded, "they may be old Hali, but they are still the Guardians. You can't go around insulting them, even if they aren't around to hear you. You have to respect them."

"Okay okay, sorry. Happy? I'm just irritated that I'm going there to be locked outside while you all have a little chat." Cynder just rolled her eyes and continued on. The Temple in Warfang was looming ever closer; the newly rebuilt structure was shining in the light of dawn, the shiny luster of the golden arches illuminating ever so brightly. The white and light brown colour of the rest of the building gave it a good contrast which just added to the overall glow of the building. The temple was situated in the relative-center of Warfang. From the original though, the scale of the new one was colossal. Different decorations and banners hung from the walls of it and the door was plain wood with golden hinges and borders. A fair amount of stairs led to the terrace of where the magnificent door was situated. The family of three got up the stairs in relative haste and finally reached the front doors.

"Now we'll be gone for a little while, you are to remain here Hali. No snooping around." Spyro commanded as he looked down at her. She nodded in understanding and went to sit down nearby the arch of the door.

"Have fun." She said in a playful tone as the two walked into the Temple. The doors creaked shut behind them and then, silence. Hali sighed out of boredom, even though having only been there for a minute and counting, _it's going to be a long wait_, she thought to herself. _If only I had my element now, then I'd have something to do! _She examined her surroundings and noticed that the pillar she was sitting on, was not fully rebuilt. It had very fine chunks missing. _Pff, whoever did this one was lazy. Someone can easily climb..._ She perked up and looked all along the pillars with an excited expression. Immediately she started climbing, using her claws to firmly dig into the unfinished pillar. It was quite the height but it didn't seem to worry her. As she got past the middle, she saw a sizeable chunk taken out, perfect to see through the door! Hali peered through the chink and found the spoils she was seeking; There were dragons on the inside, deep in conversation. All of them were sitting around a very large, green-glowing device. There were a variety of dragons there, all of which Hali knew personally. There were of course her parents, Spyro and Cynder, sitting next to each other to far right of the contraption. To the left of them was Ice Master Cyril followed by Electricity Master Volteer. Sitting with their back towards Hali was a dragoness by the name of Wind Master Elena. She was a white dragon with a light pink underbelly and wing membranes. Her eyes were light blue in colour and her body was slim and agile-looking yet still the same height as the normal guardian would be. To the left of her was a male dragon that Hali knew as 'Puff', compared to his real name Fear Master Kaenar. He was tall, built like an earth dragon and constantly had a glare on his face, though Hali knew that if you were to get to know him, he is a very cheerful and friendly dragon, despite being the Master of the Fear element. He is blood-red in colour and his underbelly and wing membranes are dark gold, as are his eyes. Throughout the meeting, Hali noticed he was making strange, googly-eyed faces at the Wind Master. It was no secret that the two were very fond of one another, as she just smirked and tried to usher her laughter and pay attention to the matter being discussed. To the direct left of the glowing green pool of liquid, sat Earth Master Terrador, further along the circle came Shadow Master Mistyllia, the one and only. This particular dragoness was very quiet, though no secret she was very strong in close-combat as well as elemental attack. Her horns came out in a kind of corkscrew fashion and adorned her head and suited her overall looks. Her scales were as black as midnight whilst her underbelly, wing membrane and horns were as white as the moon that accompanied such darkness. She had the look of one who was rather neutral to all at first impressions but opens up and gets friendly, perhaps even motherly if need be, when befriended. Next to her, sat the dragon that was intently listening to the one speaking, Poison Master Nate. He was built just as big as the Fear master, yet a much softer expression complimented his looks. His horns had a unique shape of a curved teardrop, the bulk of which was against his head, and the point curving outwards. He had three sets of these along his head and jaw line and his tail-spaid had the same shape, just on a larger scale. His scales were light green as were his eyes whereas his underbelly and wing membranes were a grey colour.

Hali craned her neck to see the final dragon on the head of the large pool and saw it was the red dragon who was her teacher, the Fire Guardian, and her best friend; Fire Master Attrius. He was a rather old fire dragon that took Ignitus' place as Head of the Council of Elders. He looked exactly as a stereotype of a fire dragon would look like. He had red scales, tarnished-gold underbelly and wing membranes, 6 horns of the same golden colour and a fiery personality. Hali knew him to be a friend, a leader and a good teacher. He was very kind hearted and reliable. He seemed to be talking among the other Guardians about a topic Hali knew not. She tilted her head to try and hear what they were saying but it was just an inaudible echo around the great chamber.

"Hey you!" The sudden, unknown voice that came from below Hali made her jump with a yelp. She lost her grip of her claws but regained a very loose grip again. She flared her wings to slow her fall as she didn't grip hard enough to stop herself from falling. She came to a halt at the bottom of the pillar and looked behind her to see a dragon, about the same age as her, standing there. At first glance, Hali knew he was a shadow dragon. His scales were black, horns ivory and his underbelly and wing membrane was light grey. Hali saw that his horns had a strange twist to them as well as his tail-spade, which was a mass of twisted spikes, each overlapping one another.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!" Hali glared angrily at him and he just shrank under her gaze, staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I just didn't think a dragon hooked onto an arch was very... Ordinary." He replied in a small voice that stuttered slightly. Hali breathed heavily before sighing.

"Ugh, sorry about that. Just... Whew, it was a close one. Who are you?" she said, becoming calm once again.

"Zenoskes. Just Zeno for short." He replied, sitting down, "and you are?" Hali opened her mouth to speak but just then, the large doors creaked open and the Guardians stepped out. Spyro and Cynder waved her over as they continued walking down the steps to travel home, the other Elders waving at Hali as they took flight, one after the other. She hurriedly ran over to Spyro and Cynder as they looked impatient and tired at this point.

"Hey- Wait! I didn't get your name!"

"Hali!" She called backwards as she ran to catch up with her parents and together the family walked off towards home.


	3. Chapter 2: Devious Plans and New Friends

**Hey there! **

**Very sorry I didn't post much, I've been rather busy and having troubles with my computer. Rest assured though it will become more frequent from now. And don't worry, not much detailing about characters needed after this chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Devious Plans and New Friends**

The morning sun rose into the air cheerfully and waved a goodbye to the celestial moons as they began their descent into the distant lands surrounding Warfang, signaling that day time has finally arrived. After the meeting the previous day, Spyro and Cynder had to go off to the city somewhere and unfortunately, Hali was left with her Uncle Sparx as babysitter yet again. Nightfall soon arrived and with it, the two elder dragons arrived back to their home to find that Hali had long since been asleep.

Hali awoke early in the morning due to the rays of the new day's light shining brightly through her bedroom window and right into her eyes. She grumbled and turned over, yet to no avail as she was already awake for the day now. She blinked sleep out of her eyes and remained on her mountain of purple, pink and black pillows that served as her bed. Thoughts started flooding into her mind as she slowly came to the real world. _I wonder who that Zeno dragon was. _She said to herself in the isolation of her own mind. _He seemed pretty nice, I wonder if I'll see him again soon? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her door. However before she could respond to it, the door opened and a yellow glowing dragonfly entered the room.

"Rise and shine kiddo! Time to get up, we got a big day ahead of us, you and me!" Sparx said with a cheerful tone, although it had a hint of sarcasm.

"Argh," Hali grumbled, "don't you have manners to wait before you enter, so I can tell you to come in or go suck an egg, Sparx?" she said, irritably watching the glowing bug.

"Oh how nicely you treat your only uncle. Well I'll have you know, I have strict instructions from a specific She-devil, to watch over you today." Sparx retorted, folding his arms. Hali gave a very sly smirk and got out of bed, formulating a plan.

"So... You're going to listen to my mom? Huh, I thought you still had your pride, standing up to your 'worst enemy'. Standing strong, hey Uncle Sparx?" Hali grinned fully as she saw Sparx was speechless. He raised his hand to give a snappy comeback but ended up closing his mouth once again.

"I'll have you know I only tolerate her for my bro." Hali just rolled her eyes and walked past Sparx out her bedroom door, the dragonfly following her closely.

"Breakfast is downstairs, I was ordered to keep you inside today so you don't cause any trouble. And not get injured. Lil' baby Hali still has to watch out for big baddies tryna' hurt her, nawh." Said Sparx as he followed her downstairs, gliding over her as she stopped on the stairs to give him the death stare, her scales going a dark purple in a deep blush.

"You - You just shut up! Hmph!" Hali resumed her descent to the kitchen. She entered the room and was greeted by the mouth-watering scent of fresh meat, slightly roasted and left on the counter. "Wow Sparx I didn't know you could carry such a heavy load in your tiny arms." Hali said to him with a wink.

"You have no faith in my abilities, do you?" Sparx just smiled deviously at her as she continued to eat. "Your parents are gonna be home late, so we have to keep ourselves occupied the whole day. Any ideas?" Hali tilted her head from side to side whilst looking at him.

"Not much really. We could go play outsiiiiide?" Hali looks at him hopefully.

"Nice try, you are not to leave this house, got it?" She sighed and nodded.

"Maybe we could..." Hali stopped to think for a minute, a plan formulating in her head, "try train me to fly?" She looks up at him again, hopefully. Sparx just shrugged and nodded. "Alright head up to the roof then, come on." Hali excitedly jumped out of her seat and sped up the stairs, reaching the ladder and climbing her way up it onto the roof. The sight from the roof of their large house was, to say the least, beautiful. The sun was always seemed to be at a perfect height and angle. The birds always seemed to sing more joyful from up here. Being high up was her life, she loved the open air and large spaces. She could sit on the roof with her head leaning over just to breathe in the fresh and new air. And most of all, her favourite activity here, was flying.

Nobody knew this, but in her spare time when up on this roof alone, she would train her wings to carry her weight and become stronger. She started small, flapping her way around her room just inches off the ground. Then to hovering in the air and gliding down the stairs, again, only when alone. She felt flying was her private thing. That no one could witness the grace at which she could fly flawlessly and speedily which she was fully trained to do by herself now. Until today. Today she would be free from the confines of the house which she is all day locked inside and left home alone.

"Ready kiddo?" Sparx questioned as he got to the roof.

"Oh yeah." Hali said with a wide, mischievous grin on her face, sitting down in front of the roof. "So what do I gotta do to fly, Pilot Sparx?" Sparx smirked as this and chuckled.

"Sucking up to the teacher, extra points for you. Okay flying is easy. Well for me anyways. But hey flying is flying! All you gotta do is- Hali!" Hali would have suddenly sprung off the roof and unfurled her wings, taking flight immediately after and speeding to start making laps around the city.

"Huh, I must be a good teacher. Haha Sparx you old dog you - That trickster! Hali!" Sparx cursed at his stupidity and self-centeredness and sped off after Hali, slowly gaining on her. She kept her head down and continued as the crow flies. She flapped her wings faster and started twirling in mid-air before suddenly dropping right out the sky to try lose Sparx. He was caught unexpectedly by this sudden change but regained his composure and dived after her.

"Your parents are going to kill the both of us if we don't die here already!" Hali giggled while still flying and swooped into the streets of Warfang by the market district. Many of the inhabitants; dragons, cheetahs, moles - anyone in the way - quickly found their reflexes and dived for cover from the dark-pink, dragon shaped bullet that was hurtling through the streets. Ducking and diving through nearly impossible curves, turns, gaps and obstacles. They were surprised by this strange ordeal, even more so when a strange yellow light sped after this speed-demon.

Hali was having the time of her life! Free flying for the first time in her life, breaking rules, the rebel life was meant for her. As she angled her wings to make a sharp up-turn, a surprised dragonfly collided with her wing, making her lose her balance. Having not trained to actually pick herself up after being hit by something, she hurtled straight towards the Temple. Even more to her dismay, three familiar dragons stood outside the entrance conversing, though halting as they watched the chaos unfold.

"Watch out! Aah!" Hali yelled out as she folded her wings over her head and curled up as best she can, bracing for impact. She rammed into something that felt like a wall as it remains firm. Hali fell to the ground, dazed and seeing double, but managed to distinguish the shapes and colours.

_I'm toast..._ She thought to herself as she tried to shake off her fall. The three dragons that stood there were all three, guardians. Shadow Master Mistyllia, Wind Master Elena, and her best friend, Fire Master Attrius. Both the Shadow and the Wind Master looked very confused at this, but the Elder Guardian just smiled.

"How was the flight?" Attrius winked down at Hali.

"Uh... It was... Great! Is your chest really that hard? Ouch! My head, I'm going to have a headache for the rest of my life! I think you hemorrhaged my brain!" Hali got up onto all fours and swayed on the spot, grinning sheepishly up at the red dragon. Just then, a glowing orb crashed into Mistyllia's chest. She looked down at Sparx as he fell to the floor groaning.

"Hmph, great. Hali why bring him with? You -know- how annoying he can be," sighs the Shadow Master.

"It's not my fault he was chasing me!"

"Why was he chasing you Sweetie?" Elena stepped forward.

"He was supposed to look after me and keep me indoors. Uh... He failed. Shame on you Sparx! Bad uncle!" Hali looked at him, knowing what's to come. Sparx got up and glowered at her.

"You're in big trouble Missy!" He yelled to her, "when your parents hear about this!-"

"Hear about what?" A purple dragon followed by a black one walk out the Temple and stop behind Sparx.

"Hali? What are you doing here? Sparx, did you bring her here? I -told- you to keep her inside!" Spyro glared at Sparx and he shook his head.

"It was her! She tricked me! She can fly perfectly fine yet asked me for lessons and she flew off and crashed here!" Sparx just glared back at him. Cynder stepped forward at that point and smirked at the annoying yellow gnat.

"Outsmarted by a girl? Tsk tsk. Shame on you." She then winked slyly at Hali whilst him and Spyro glared at one another. The Fire Master raised his wings up to achieve order. Everyone fell silent though Hali stood right next to him, her head slightly lowered and not looking at her parents.

"Would somebody please tell me what just happened here?" He said with a commanding tone. All at once, everyone present started talking, explaining and arguing.

"One at a time!" Everyone fell silent, "now. Hali, what happened dear?" Hali stood there for a bit, looking rather ashamed but began anyways.

"Mom and dad asked uncle Sparx to look after me all day and I was bored and wanted to get out the house, so I tricked uncle Sparx into giving me flying lessons even though I can fly. And... He chased me through the city in flight and we crashed here." Hali ended her short explanation with a small nod, lowering her head even more.

Attrius peered down at her then to everyone else in the small crowd, sighing slightly.

"Did you have fun?" the unexpected question took Hali by surprise and looked up at the Guardian. "Huh-uh?"

He just smiles and repeated the question. "Did you have fun? Flying is no small feat Hali, and the fact that you learned by yourself beforehand - you did teach yourself right?" She nodded. "Great. Well you're already a full year ahead of everyone in your age group! Flying at such a young age, and especially as you did, is very impressive. I would frown upon your parents if they were to punish you. Or keep locking you up in the house with nothing to do all day... They are busy dragons with all these guardian meetings, you must understand. But don't you have friends you can spend the day with?" Attrius peered at her searchingly, awaiting the answer. Throughout this statement though, Spyro and Cynder kept shifting uncomfortably, obviously looking guilty and feeling it too.

Hali slowly shook her head. "I don't get out much, nobody really knows me that well. They just -know- me for being two guardian's daughter. Besides, the people I have met when I'm out, have thought I'll give them V-I-P access to some cool stuff. I just ignore them."

"It's good you do. I'm sure you'll find some good friends that care for who you are. Sparx, you seem grumpy. Maybe go cool off somewhere at home and come back tomorrow or something," Sparx just glared at him as he slowly floated away, staring back.

"Yeah, make fun of the little guy, very funny! Hmph."

"As for you Hali, it's up to your parents to decide what you should be doing. Guardians, meeting resumes in five minutes." Attrius winked at Hali and gently patted her with his wing before walking back inside the Temple. Spyro and Cynder slowly approached her and looked at her.

"Hali, you should know that was very reckless what you did." Began Cynder.

"I know."

"And stupid." Continued Spyro.

"I know."

"But... We're proud of you for learning to fly on your own. And we promise we'll give you more attention. We're sorry. For today though, please go back to the house and we'll talk tomorrow about what is going to be changing, okay honey?" Cynder finished and leaned down to give Hali a gentle lick on her cheek.

"So, am I in trouble?"

"Maybe." Spyro said with a smirk. "We'll see. Now home, young lady. We'll be home late." Hali rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah, bye." She turned on her paws and flared her wings, taking off and heading towards the house without turning her head back.

* * *

_Something is up. _She thought. _They usually don't have this many meetings. I'll get to the bottom of - what the? _She stopped in mid-flight and looked down. She was hovering over the market square and saw quite the commotion. Two groups of dragons were staring each other down outside of a store called _Aegis Munitions. _They seemed like they were talking quite loudly as other citizens turned and looked towards the group, quietly whispering to one another about what could be going on.

Hali counted that each group had around about four or five dragons in it, she couldn't be sure though as the height she was flying at. She angled her wings and went in for a dive, coming to a graceful and silent landing on the roof of the shop. Hali slowly crawled forward to the edge of the roof and peered down.

The two groups that were just about yelling at each other in fact had five dragons in one group, and four in the other. Hali knew none of the dragons - except for one that looked very familiar. She craned her neck to get a better view and noticed it was in fact Zeno, the shadow dragon from the previous day. He seemed to be one of the two doing all the yelling, obviously with his group of friends.

Hali noticed that his group was made up of dragons with the more uncommon elements, whereas the dragon that Zeno was yelling to, his group contained the usual; fire, ice, electricity, earth, and some other strangely coloured dragon. Hali shook her head and leapt from the roof with a small flap of her wings and glided down a small distance away from the group, observing for the time being.

"You think you're so big, huh Apeiro?" Zeno yelled to the oddly coloured dragon. Both him and Zeno were the ones standing more forward, Hali assumed they were the 'leaders' of the group.

"I -know- I'm big Zeno. I could flatten you easier than you could even think possible." Retorted the oddly coloured one. Hali couldn't describe his colour exactly, it seemed like his scales were see-through, but still had a colour. It was like they reflected light but absorbed it too, giving him an eerie look just by the way he 'glows' without actually glowing. He had strange horns too. They seemed like the average type, except at the tip. They turned to smoke near the top and kept smoking, the same grey-shimmery substance like his scales. As he got more frustrated with Zeno, more smoke seemed to curl from his horns before fading a small distance from his head.

An ice dragon stepped forward from behind him and glared at Zeno, "Best listen to him kid, unless you want us all to join in," he said with an icy-calm tone to Zeno. This ice dragon had a very dark blue tinge to his scales, more than usual and his horns - the many that he had - made a spiked crown all around his head, pointing backwards. The horn's colour was complete white with a slight bit of blue in them, giving off the illusion that they were made of ice. They travelled all the way down on his back and turned into back spines of the same design. His tail spade took the same form, a ball of spiked icicles.

"Shut it, snowman!" A girl dragon stepped forward from Zeno's group. She was completely white in colour with a grey underbelly and wing membranes, which complimented her colour. Her horns were rather small for normal dragons, even for their age they were small. She had no back spines and her tail spade was a sharp looking, half-moon scythe shape.

The ice dragon was clearly not named 'Snowman' as said by the girl, as he growled and waved his wing. The overly-large-for-a-teen dragon blundered forward. Hali could just see he was stupid. His looks just radiated that he was a complete imbecile but packed a punch. He was like your average earth dragon with extra stupid. She chuckled quietly in the corner at her thoughts and looked on.

"It's Chion, idiot!" The ice dragon growled. Hali kept inspecting them all, listening for names as she felt it may be important, should the guardians hear about the incident. "Giro, shall we show her some 'respect'?" The earth dragon grunted and pulled a devious smirk. Hali sighed quietly. _I'd best go break it up, mom and dad will kill me if they knew I just watched. _Hali said to herself.

She gave a powerful flap with her wings and came down in the center of the two groups. "Oi! Break it up!" she yelled, glaring between the two groups. The members of each group backed up in surprised and stared at Hali as she glared at them all. She noticed that Zeno's group had the five members; three males and two females. Apeiro's group however had four members, all male.

"What's wrong with all of you? Fighting out in public in the middle of the market district!" Zeno raised his eyebrows and looked at Hali with a more curious look aside from the other's being shocked.

"Aren't... Aren't you Spyro and Cynder's kid?" An electricity dragon said from Apeiro's side.

"That's MASTER Spyro and Cynder to you!" Hali glared at the male dragon as he crawled away, uttering hasty apologies. Behind her, the wind dragoness started snickering silently.

"Calm down good lookin', how about you me and my buddies take a walk and we can get to know you more?" Said the one known as Apeiro. Hali looked up at him as a yell from behind her sounded. She peered over her shoulder to see a black dragon standing in front of the wind dragoness. "Keep dreaming on, smokey!" he yelled. He bared his fangs and Hali saw that they were unusual just because of the slight curve of them. His top canines actually overlapped his bottom lip, giving him an intimidating grin all the time. He had a blood-red wing membrane and underbelly with red and black horns that spiralled outwards jaggedly yet all symetrical still. His tail spade had a simple pattern which most dragons have.

"I'm not taking a walk with anyone, I don't even know all of you!" Hali turned to Apeiro's group. "You all should best leave."

Apeiro himself looked down at Hali with an eyebrow raised. His face twisted into a smirk and he leant slightly downward to be at her height.

"And leave such a beauty with this... Filth? What a shame." Hali growled at him. He sighed and turned to his group, waving a wing for them to head out. "You win this time Zeno. Next time we meet, try not get a girl to save your hide." His group cackled maniacally before walking off towards one of the areas of the market district.

Hali turned to Zeno and his group. She opened her maw to speak but faltered, having nothing to say actually. Zeno looked at her before cracking a large grin and beginning to laugh.

"You're too awesome. I think Apeiro was actually scared!" the black and red dragon said to Hali with a chuckle as he came to a halt next to Zeno. She sat down on her haunches and looked at the group.

"This is the dragoness from yesterday everyone. Hali, was it?" Zeno said with a broad smile. Hali regained herself and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, Hali. Hi everyone." The other dragons approached and stood in a line, facing her.

"Hi there!" Said a cheerful wind dragoness as she bounded forward to get right up to Hali's face, smiling at her. "I'm Anemi!" she said cheerfully. She suddenly gave off a yelp as she was dragged back by the black and red dragon.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thaima." He said confidently with a polite bow towards Hali. She nodded a little to him with a wave of her wing. After him, stepped forward a slightly larger dragon than the rest. He had a a good build to him, even for such a young age. He had a a kind smile that adorned his features nicely even though he had quite a hard-looking face. He was light green with a dark green and black underbelly and wing membrane. His horns were black in silver in colour and curled thickly outwards, like a ram's horns. His tail spade had an odd shape of a scorpions tail except it looked even sharper and deadlier. It was the only thing that didn't suite his looks; such a kind face with something sharp and deadly protruding from his tail.

"Uuh, hi there." Hali said as he stepped forward, giving him a quick scan to see what he looked like. He smiled and nodded back to her in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Litirio, Tirio for short." He said softly. Hali gave him an awkward smile back as he took his place in line again.

"Hey... Weren't there five of you guys here a minute ago?" she said as she searched around the group and the market square.

"Oh, no it's just a trick Zeno knows. Makes two of him." nodded Thaima. Hali looked at him in surprise.

"We're not supposed to have our powers yet though! How?" Zeno just smirked and shrugged at Hali.

"Anyways, so now we know each other, why haven't we seen you around the city before? Surely you're out all the time by the Temple for your parents meetings. Uuh... Master Spyro and Cyn-" began Anemi, awkwardly fixing her mistake before she was cut off.

"I was just saying that to scare those other guys. It's my parents or Spyro and Cynder, whichever you guys are cool with." The group nodded with a smile. "And no, I don't go out very often. I'm not allowed into most of the meetings really. They're in one now and sent me home. I don't get out often cause I don't know many people." She said with a sad sigh, looking a bit down onto the road and scraping her claws along the ground.

"No friends?" questioned Zeno, clearly exasperated. "You're kidding me! Daughter of.. Well, your parents, no friends?" he continued, slowly lowering the volume of his voice as he saw it wasn't doing much good to her. He frowned in thought and looked to his peers, nodding very slightly to Hali. They returned the look and slowly tilted their heads from side to side. Anemi was the first to roll her eyes and go to stand right in front of Hali again.

"We don't really let anyone in our small friends group. But... You seem really nice. And no, not cause your parents are.. Well to put it shortly, the greatest heroes ever!" It was Zeno's turn to roll his eyes at her and go shove her out the way to give Hali some space. Hali peered up between the two.

"You mean it? I can be really irritating at times. And devious and stuff. And I have serious bad luck." The group chuckled. "I mean it, serious bad luck!" Zeno just waved a paw.

"No one has more bad luck than Tirio here. It's like he has everyone's bad luck!" Litirio just shrugged and chuckled.

"Yeah that's true. I'm unlucky in the most part."

"Hmm, alright you put up a good argument... You sure you guys are okay with me?"

Thaima jumped forward on top of Zeno and sent him crashing forward onto his chest with Thaima standing upon him. Hali leaped back to avoid being a dragon-sandwich and giggled as Zeno struggled against the other male's slightly better strength.

"Of course we're cool with you! We -want- you to join really bad!" he said in a cheerful tone. The whole scene seemed slightly odd to Hali, but it could be something she can get used to.

Today was a great day. Today, Hali made some new friends.


End file.
